livingdwfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Updates
A collation of each week's report, detailing what's gone on in Mithrasia that season. Start of autumn 355 Momentous events are coming. An eventful summer now sees the peoples of Mithrasia, settler, serpent and draconic alike gathering their forces, preparing for what may be their final battle... Summer revealed the Shadow’s growing strength: an army gathers on the plain outside the Citadel of the Dread Lords. Beneath the clouded sky, surrounded by ice covered land, a pool of darkness comprising hundreds, if not thousands, of shadow creatures has formed. The priests of the Shadow have been twisting living beings, from the creatures of the field to mighty dragons, into inverted, shadowy reflections of their former selves. And in their midst of the shadow forces, a massive gateway of ice had been constructed, a gateway designed to bring forth more Dread Lords, or perhaps the Shadow itself? Thankfully those that discovered the magnitude of the danger managed to forestall it, destroying, or at the very least, severely damaging, the great gateway. Although this success was not without loss: the mage Xeno lost his arm and the warrior-paladin Ash-hammer was torn in twain by a Dread Lord before the party fled to safety on the back of a rescued dragon. The saving of the dragon Jade will no doubt bring favour to the new alliance, or at least treaty, struck between the settlers and the dragons. For while a group of adventurers was investigating the Citadel, another group sought out the Avatar of the Primordial Dragon in order to end the threat of the dragons - either by forcing them into submission or by diplomatic treaty. As it was, the adventurers managed to strike a treaty with the dragons, bringing to a peaceful end the on-going conflict. The treaty is simple, comprising only five clauses: 1. The penalty for murdering a dragon is death 2. The dragons will not attack Whitmouth 3. The dragons will aid in the assault on the Citadel of the Dread Lords 4. Dragons count as citizens of Whitmouth 5. Dragons are allowed to kill those who desecrate or continue to desecrate a dragon corpse (this explicitly includes wearing or carrying items made from dragons). Dragons now openly visit the town of Whitmouth (although they apparently have the ability to assume a humanoid form, and have been visiting in secret for some time). Meanwhile the wheels of justice ground on in Whitmouth. The barbarian Gorm stood trial for collusion with the Shadows. While he was found not guilty, he was made to surrender the arm of shadow granted to him by a Dread Lord before he, and a number of other adventurers, set out to track down the so-called "Admiral" of the pirates that had been threatening Whitmouth. Following a battle with the pirates, and the mighty Kraken, the Admiral was killed, although Gorm gave his life in the process. A party of adventurers also determined that the reason that the White River has been dying was because someone removed the sky rock from the river and the river's spirit was angry. The Spirit has been calmed somewhat but a more permanent solution may need to be found... Now it is the quiet before the storm – all in Whitmouth know that a show-down with the Shadows is approaching. Winter is coming, and with it a final battle that may save, or doom, Mithrasia. And the world. Start of summer 355 With the start of a new year spring passes into summer, although from the temperatures one would not realise it. Cold winds continue to extend north from the growing ice sheet and accompanying clouds, bringing the touch of winter to the north of the continent. Still, while the Shadow’s continue to spread their icy grasp over the south, it has been eventful season in Whitmouth’s search for ways to defeat this threat. Firstly, adventurers returned from the planar city of Dis bearing rings that protect them from the Dread Lord’s aura of cold. They claim to have been given these rings by the Gods themselves in exchange from sneaking into the Void to reclaim an artefact from The Shadow on Its home ground. They even claim to have killed not one, but two Dread Lords – not just banished, killed! While such claims beggar belief, there is no disputing the aura of power that surrounds their rings. Another group ventured back to the Isla de la Luna. The island is still wrapped in unusual temporal distortions, and they were cast back in time where they witnessed one of the binding rituals used to lock away a Dread Lords. While the ritual was specific to that time, location and Dread Lord, with study it may be able to be modified to suit the current circumstances. They also returned with defences versus the life draining effects of the shadows. Meanwhile, with the Governor’s (or at least her secretary, Edrin’s) blessing, a third band of adventurers managed to broker a tentative treaty with the serpent men, returning to Whitmouth with an ambassador from the serpent man empire. While some of the terms of that treaty are repulsive (in particular the handing over of those prisoners on death row for sacrifice to the serpent man god), the Governor acknowledged that the Shadows are the greater threat at this time, and that such an ‘alliance’ is necessary. It remains to be seen however, how long the Governor and people of Whitmouth can stomach such abhorrent practices, particularly with the Ambassador’s increasing demand for victims for the serpent man altars... Of course, while there was much focus on the Shadows, other groups prioritised other issues. One such party tracked down the traitorous Lord Silverstar. They instead discovered that he was in league with evil deep elves who had enslaved the derro, a largely subterranean sub-race of dwarves. After freeing the dwarves it is hoped that they will become allies in the fight for Mithrasia. Finally, druids and clerics are again seen talking in corners, worried expressions on their faces. It becomes clear that they had thought that the great draconic presence, angered over the deaths of the dragons, had been sated with the attack on Whitmouth’s settlements, and thus started to slip back into slumber. Now however, they report a resurgence of violent dreams. Dreams of blood, fire, and riven earth. It appears that the great presence is once again awake, and its anger again directed towards Whitmouth... Some report that a single adventurer is responsible for angering the dragons once more, but it waits to be seen whether all of Whitmouth will be targeted for that person’s actions, or whether that person alone will be punished. Regardless, it now looks less than likely that the dragons will be turned to allies in the war versus the Shadow... Start of spring 354 A bitterly cold wind pours up from the southern extremes of the island of Mithrasia. Dark clouds gather on the horizon. And spring is slow to arrive. In Whitmouth food and other supplies are again scarce, although Robard’s Crossing is somewhat repaired, albeit a remnant of its previous self. Lord Silverstar, welcomed to the settlement by the Governor, has been revealed as a traitor, enslaving dwarves and striking at the Governor after his evil had been revealed by the actions of a band of adventurers. Of course, as a result of those actions, many lie dead including the Lady Silvertstar, whom the adventurers sought to rescue, and the dwarven artificer and adventurer Fritick. While the Governor has forgiven the other adventurer’s crimes (those being restricted to breaking and entering) due to what they revealed, the Wizard Xeno remains unrepentant for his for his role in the deaths of Lady Silverstar and Fritick (as well as many guards). He therefore currently resides in the Governor’s cells awaiting trial. Meanwhile, another group of adventurers apparently travelled in time. They returned with tales of horror about the devastation left by the Shadows; tales of a world where the moon is shattered, a world where only Whitmouth stands as a light against the dark. They expound upon the need for action to avert this fate, the need to heal, rather than exacerbate, the rifts with the other factions of Mithrasia in order to present a united front against the Shadow. And it appears that time is against the adventurers for the Shadows already appear set to take control of the seas around Mithrasia, cutting off Whitmouth from the Empire. It has become apparent that the pirates preying on shipping, if not Shadow Cultists themselves, at least in league with them. They are also supported by the Kraken, a fearsome sea-monster. But is this simply a symptom of the greater threat? For another Dread Lord of the Shadow has been freed. Released from its prison beneath the Formian hive, it has joined its brother in the Citadel of Ice far to the south. Only brave resistance in the face of a Dread Lord, and a daring escape (that drew on the powers of the Shadows themselves), enabled the adventurers to reveal this growing danger to the people of Whitmouth. Word has it that the Governor’s guard are also busy looking for Gorm to “ask him some questions” about his recent actions. Regardless, with the freeing of the Dread Lord, the pall of clouds, and accompanying sheet of ice and snow, continues to spread further and faster. Of the other factions in Mithrasia, it has been a quiet winter, although some question why. Perhaps the growing cold has prevented the serpent men armies from straying far from the caldera within which their kingdom resides? The dragons remain watchful but have not launched another attack. Will this truce last, or are the dragons simply biding their time? Regardless of the reasons for the quiet on these fronts, the growing danger of the Shadows has caused the Governor to issue their first official proclamation declaring the Shadows (and Lord Silverstar) as enemies of Whitmouth, and declaring that any who are in collusion with the Shadows to be traitors. Given recent actions by the Governor it appears that the velvet glove with which they have previously ruled is slipping... revealing the iron fist underneath. Start of Winter 354 Autumn was a season of success for the people of Whitmouth and those that would oppose the shadows and the serpent men. For a start a group of adventurers sailed out to join the Spirit of Mithras on its pirate hunt. Those adventurers were instrumental in assisting the Spirit with wiping out a group of pirates – pirates who, it turns out, were in league with the Shadows. This action will no doubt help reduce attacks on shipping from the Empire. It is unlikely however that this one group was responsible for all the attacks. The Governor has therefore pledged that the Spirit will continue patrolling the nearby waters until the attacks cease. Shadows were also encountered attacking the formian hive, having corrupted and possessed some of the formians. They had also created some sort of portal into the depths of the hive. The portal was destroyed (and hopefully the possessed formians along with it), and the free formians and their Queen have escaped with the help of adventurers. While the formians are alien in their outlook, this has surely helped cement the friendship between the formians and the settlers of Whitmouth. At roughly the same time as the Spirit and adventurers were fighting off pirates, the Mawsaka lizard men came seeking aid from their Whitmouth allies as their village was being marched upon by an army of serpent men, lizard men servitors, and war beasts. While a group of adventurers immediately pledged their aid, the damage to Eastwatch and Robard’s Crossing meant that none of the Whitmouth guard were available to help the Mawsaka. The elven forces recently arrived in Whitmouth also refused to provide aid (something to do with one of the adventurers having had an affair with Lord Silverstar’s wife...). The adventurers did persuade the lizard man refugees to go with them. Together the refugees and adventurers were instrumental in turning back the serpent men army, saving (for the moment) the allied Mawsaka tribe. The refugees have decided to stay with the Mawsaka to assist in holding off further assaults. While these victories have raised morale, things are still tense in Whitmouth. While many have pitched in to increase food supplies and repair damage from the summer dragon attacks, food and supplies are still scarce, even with the absence of the lizard man refugees. Winter has also arrived early, cold winds continuing to sweep up from the sheet of ice emanating from the Citadel of the Shadow Lords in the south. While one of the Shadow Lords was destroyed, or at the very least banished, by a band of adventurers six months or so ago, recent reports from Whitmouth’s scouts indicate that the ice sheet continues to expand. At the same time, the link between the pirates and the shadows indicates that having failed to take over Whitmouth by stealth the shadows are now trying a more direct approach to dealing with the settlers. Rumours are flying around town that the piracy is a prelude to invasion, and some are saying that the settlers should leave while they can. Of course, no one can quite say where those rumours come from... Equally, while the portal into the formian hive was destroyed the question must be asked – why did the shadows go to such an effort to create a portal into the formian hive in the first place? The serpent men also remain a concern. While the recent victory of the Mawsaka has no doubt put a dent in the serpent men’s plans, there are thousands and thousands of troops gathering in the caldera. Does the fact that five of Whitmouth’s adventurers were so instrumental in defeating their army mean that the serpent men turn more of their attention to Whitmouth, or will they continue to concentrate on the Mawsaka? While no more dragon attacks have occurred, it has not been uncommon for people to report seeing one of the powerful creatures riding the winds, surveying the actions of the settlers. Druids also continue to report disturbing dreams, images of fire and feelings of simmering anger. They all agree however that the fire appears to be banked... waiting... waiting for a single breath of air to cause the fire to roar back into life! It appears that the next move in this saga may be Whitmouth’s. Finally, some of you (and you should know who you are) have started hearing sounds at the edge of your awareness. Sounds of horns blowing and hounds baying, as if at the start of a great hunt... Start of Autumn 354 Summer has passed leaving destruction and despair in its wake, the result of an unexpected assault by Mithrasia’s dragons on the Imperial settlers. The dragons unleashed the power of the elements themselves, ground-quakes, lightning strikes, howling winds, and even the White River itself, turned against the inhabitants of Robard’s Crossing. While many adventurers flocked to the village’s defence, saving many settlers, and even killing two of the dragons involved in the attack, it was insufficient to save the village. Robard’s Crossing is now a charred and shattered remnant of its former self. The attack was more wide spread that Robard’s Crossing however, with the partially constructed fortress of East Watch, and the elven settlement up river, also lying in ruins as the result of dragon attacks. Given the proclamation of the dragons as they launched their assault most people seem to believe that the assaults were undertaken in retaliation for the slaying of several dragons by some of Whitmouth’s adventuring population. Those same adventurers now call for a ‘crusade’ against the dragons to remove this threat. Others suggest a more peaceful option. They point at the dying of the White River, and other disruptions of nature, and say that the attack was not just about the dragons’ dead kin. It was also a warning to the settlers to live in harmony with nature. If a more environmental conscious approach to settlement could be achieved then the dragons’ would stop their assaults. The Governor has indicated that he/she/it (it remains unclear exactly who, or what, the Governor is...) will take both arguments into consideration. In the meantime however, which of the two schools of thought will win out remains unclear. While the dragon attacks disrupted most adventurers’ plans for the summer, one group was not involved in the assault. They were instead working to find and destroy temples dedicated to the serpent man deity called The Unblinking Eye. In this pursuit they came across a battle between shadow cultists and serpent and lizard men. While they were saved by a serpent man sorcerer, the blood sacrifices required by the Unblinking Eye are disturbing to say the least, and the god of the serpent men may be just as bad as the shadows for the settlers in the end. Piracy remains a problem and Gagur has been forced to raise all prices by 50% to account for the lack of supplies. Special order items are also becoming progressively harder to source. The Governor’s request for adventurers to fight the pirates gained little interest and the Spirit of Mithras has put to sea without any additional firepower. Hopefully the Spirit will be able to deal with this menace alone. Finally, Whitmouth is bursting at the seams with refugees. In addition to the lizard men that arrived last season at the invitation of (the late) Cadeus (and who have apparently turned to stealing food, raising tensions with the settlers), elven refugees from the ruined town up river have also started to arrive. This has put increased strain on resources in the town. The destruction of Robard’s Crossing and the loss of this year’s crops means that the autumn harvest is not looking good and rationing may be required over the winter. Given that the influence of the Shadows continues to grow in the south, it could also be a long and cold winter... Start of Summer 354 A chill spring gives way to summer in Mithrasia, and the start of a new year. New settlers arrive to assist the burgeoning town and outlying farms and villages. Many of the new arrivals are frightened however, as their ships were attacked on the way towards Whitmouth by black sailed vessels that emerged with storms at their backs. The Governor has made an offer to any adventurers who wish to assist the Spirit of Mithras with hunting down these pirates. Please express your interest to Secretary Edrin (i.e. the GMs). On the serpent man front, minions of the serpent men are attacking the lizard men allied to Whitmouth, and apparently number in the thousands. An expedition has returned with potential new allies in the form of a rogue cult of giant lizard men, apparently dedicated to bringing down their serpent men creators. Unfortunately the lizard men themselves appear in trouble. The swamp on which they depend is dying around them and with it their food source. What is the cause of the trouble that now plagues the swamp? Meanwhile a group of adventurers went into the heart of darkness, into a part of Mithrasia blanketed by snow and overcast by thick, black clouds. Within, a citadel of ice. A citadel inhabited by not one, but two Dread Lords of the Shadow and with thrones for three more! Ash-heart, Cleric of Ashosh, managed to defeat one of the Dread Lords, returning it to the Void, but was lost in the process – his final act to send his companions back to safety. Rumour has it however, that Ash-heart was raised into the Heavens by Ashosh for his bravery and now looks out for the inhabitants of Whitmouth, blessing those who have been touched by Ashosh. Another band of adventurers tracked down and killed a third dragon, returning laden down with treasure. It seems however, that as soon as one dragon is struck down, more spring up to take its place. Those adventurers who went to the Ice Citadel also reported seeing several dragons in the nearby mountain range and mention the great slaughter that they appear to have done to the local wildlife... some posit that the dragons needed to sate their hunger after awakening from a long sleep. Meanwhile, ground-quakes continue to strike Mithrasia, delaying progress on the new fort to the east. In addition, smoke is seen rising from the island to the northwest of Whitmouth. It appears the island mountain is uneasy... Not only the mountain however. Villagers and townsfolk report their pets and farm animals suddenly turning on them in crazed panic and bloodlust, before returning to their normal domesticated selves. These grim portents have folk uneasy and druids and clerics continue to have their sleep troubled by images of fire, blood and death... On a lighter note, Cadeus was taken into custody by the Governor’s soldiers, an Imperial Spell Slinger and crazy dwarf, on the charge of treason. It is currently unclear whether Cadeus resisted arrest or not, but further charges may be forth coming. Stay tuned to this update for more in this exciting news item Start of Spring 353 The coldest winter in Whitmouth’s (admittedly short) history slowly drags slowly to an end. A cold wind continues to blow from the south and spring, it appears, is late in coming this year. This has the inhabitants of Whitmouth concerned. Many animals in the river delta adjoining the White River appear to be dying off, their carcasses found rotting on mud flats and tangled in weed while fish and crocodiles are found floating belly-up in the waters of the river. Now, with winter running long, supplies of grain are also running low. Food is becoming a scarce commodity. Of additional concern are the ground-quakes that continue to rock Mithrasia. It was early winter when the first quake occurred; toppling a wall of the partially built Cathedral of Mithras and cracking the few glass windows in town. Initially it was thought to be a localised event, but as adventurers returned to town their tales indicated that it had been felt far and wide throughout Mithrasia. Since then quakes have continued to rock the town throughout the winter. Some adventurers say the quakes were triggered by the out-of-control abilities of a druid, while others blame the actions of a group that apparently slew another dragon. Regardless of who is to blame, if blame can even be assigned, the quakes seem to have stirred the dreams of those with a strong connection to Nature or the Divine. Ever since the first quake, priests and druids alike speak of dreams filled with images of flame and riven earth... but dreams filled also with a sense of grief... grief and unrelenting anger. Anger that appears directed at Whitmouth... Thankfully, all seems to have been quiet on the serpent/lizard man front this winter (perhaps the cold inhibited their actions, them being cold blooded and all), but it appears that the Shadow Cultists have not given up on whatever agenda drives them. While they have seemingly been driven from Whitmouth (perhaps in part by the actions of the secret society Lumos) adventurers report that the Shadows appear to have infected the nomadic orc tribes to the south and east, moving their settlement further inland. Adventurers also return with strange tales about the island far to the east of Whitmouth. They speak of encountering strange beings, seemingly bound into the trees by mystical seals. When those seals were broken, the trees died and turned to ash, ash which then tried to kill the adventurers... Is this some strange new threat to the settlers, or is it bound to the island to the east? As if serpent and lizard men and the shadows were not enough... Finally, a group of adventurers returned from a journey and collected immense amounts of wealth from, of all places, the Whitmouth Post Office. The Post Master claims that the money, strange coins not previously seen in Mithrasia, simply “appeared out of thin air”. The adventurers claim that they journeyed to the strange, fantastical city of Dis, and that the money was earned by collecting an inter-planar bounty. Having said that, they also claim to have trained with a ‘celestial dragon’ (apparently a nice type of dragon... as if...), defeated a demon prince, a horde of evil priests, and the Avatar of a God! While many around town claim that their tales are preposterous, there is no doubting the wealth they now have, or the quality of the parties they throw! Finally, in the later months of winter, the Governor started a project to build a new fort to guard the eastern approach to Robard’s crossing, taking advantage of the lull in lizard and serpent man activity and an adventurer forged agreement with Eawrell, the Elk Centaur and apparent ‘Guardian’ of the forest to the east. While a proper fortress will take many months to build, it is hoped that with the assistance of all able bodied souls, a basic fort can be constructed before summer arrives. Adventurers are also warned from doing anything that might threaten the alliance with Eawrell... Start of Winter 353 Autumn gives way to winter... the coldest winter since adventurers and settlers first arrived in Mithrasia. Dark clouds roll up from the south, bringing cold rain, hail and even a little snow in their wake. And yet while terrible, this weather has also been a blessing in its own way. Following the creation and eruption of Mt Magpie downriver, the flows in the river rapidly decreased, turning sluggish and barely flowing past the docks of Whitmouth, stranding fishing boats and swamp skiffs alike. Panic set in as the townsfolk saw one of their major sources of riches, the river and its utility as an access route into the interior, drying up. Now, the terrible weather brings renewed flows and renewed hope to some of the townsfolk. The river once again flows past the town, clean of the silver flecks that once made the water toxic, reopening the interior to the townsfolk! Hope is not universal however. The fishermen of the lower river look at the many carcasses of recently dead fish, crocodiles, and even one of the giant river serpents, that have begun to wash up on the shores of the river. Does this relate to the temporary damming of the river by the volcanic eruption, or to the removal of the so-called contamination that made the water poisonous to the settlers? Regardless, it appears that something significant has changed in the river, and that it may take time to reach a new equilibrium. The cold weather also makes life fairly miserable for the adventuring population of Whitmouth and Robard’s Crossing and many adventurers end up spending a night in the Governor’s cells sleeping off too much ale. When not drinking and fighting, they huddle around the fire in the Wyvern’s Rest to discuss recent events and to plan adventures for the next season (cold weather gear may be advisable). Most discussion is around the discovery of the source of the White River’s ‘contamination’ and the transformation of the adventurer Magpie into a new volcano. These exciting and magical tales almost drown out the warnings from the band of adventurers that returned on the backs of flying lizards with a map of the great caldera to the east. Warnings of armies of lizard men massing within the safety of the ring of mountains (and fortresses) surrounding the serpent man kingdom... what possible target could those armies have other than Whitmouth? Of the shadows this season, it appears there has been little activity and some see this as a good sign. Others with a more cynical bent consider that this means that the shadows are biding their time. Others suggest that the worsening weather – much colder and darker than any previous winter – as being the work of the shadows. Of course, such rumours are just that, rumours. Right? Finally, dragons continue to be seen. Two were seen in the south near the new Mt Magpie, although one party claims that these were in fact Xeno and the late Magpie shape-shifted into dragon form. Another was seen further east near the serpent man caldera. Regardless, the presence of dragons remains a concern... Start of Autumn 353 Summer gives way to autumn in Mithrasia and the chill in the air becomes more pronounced as the days grow shorter. Adventurers gather around the fire and the tables in the Wyvern’s Rest to discuss their explorations and recent events. Some spin fantastical tales about journeys to weird planar cities filled with angels and demons and other, even stranger, creatures. Others speak of close fought battles against the agents of the Shadows in and around the alleyways of Whitmouth. Yet more talk about a journey up-river to find the source of the poison in the water, and the carnivorous plants that almost killed them all. Finally another party have returned to town in possession of several griffin chicks. All in all, a very eventful season! After hearing these tales however, several worrying questions start to emerge: * The Shadows were found to have insinuated themselves into the population of Whitmouth, as well as its population of resident adventurers. They were obviously planning something but the summer’s events may have thwarted this. Given that, what will be their next move? * A number of adventurers report encountering groups of seven foot tall lizard men to the east of Whitmouth. It appears these lizard men are appearing with greater and greater frequency? Are these the advance scouts for a lizard man invasion of Whitmouth? * Dragon sightings around Whitmouth and Robard’s crossing are occurring with increasing frequency. The reports are confused as some witnesses say that the dragon has dark blue scales, while others say dark green. Regardless, the question remains what does the dragon want? Also of concern in some quarters is the recent arrival of Imperial Spellslingers in Whitmouth. These bounty hunters are tasked with bringing to justice many of the Empire’s worst criminals. Is there a reason they are here in Mithrasia and if so, what is it? Start of Summer 353 Another season passes, and another eventful year. In Whitmouth the warm rains of spring give way to the muggy heat of summer. But this year, the evening breeze that flows out to the ocean is chill and carries with it the promise of frosts to come. Robard’s Crossing, damaged by lizard men and frightening magic in the spring is now almost rebuilt thanks to the assistance of some adventurers. Its people are still scared however. Adventurers’ tales, while once listened to with wonder and excitement around the tavern fire, are now considered worrisome tales in light of the obvious vulnerability of the village. Fear and paranoia have also spread to Whitmouth. The recent tales of shadow cultist encampments and rituals, and of undead rising from their barrows, are frightening in light of the strange notes being spread around town. Those notes extol the virtues of joining the shadow brotherhood, and of the power that can be gained by doing so. The townsfolk fear that these notes indicate the cultists are already in Whitmouth. Already two lynchings of suspected cult members have been headed off by the guard. While Malak, the elderly but spry High Prelate of Mithras, has confirmed that neither party was possessed, the fear of possession is spreading like a disease through the town. Finally, to further enflame the fears of the settlers, warning has come down river from the allied lizard man village. A dragon recently landed in their village demanding the names and location of those who had murdered its mate. Faced with flaming annihilation from the wrath of a dragon, the inhabitants could do nothing but point out that several seasons ago warm-bloods had passed through their village carrying dragons scales and fangs... Start of Spring 352 As winter gives way to spring in Mithrasia, the folk of Robard’s Crossing and Whitmouth continue to pick up after the strange events of winter; * A lizard man attack on Robard’s Crossing, perhaps instigated by serpent men, was partly foiled by a band of adventurers and powerful, if frightening, magic. Unfortunately many of the villagers were slain in this night assault and the village is struggling to rebuild. The question remains whether this attack was in revenge for earlier encounters between the people of Whitmouth and the lizard and serpent men, or whether there was some other reason for the attack? Some argue that the slaying of the lizard man ‘serpent god’ is the reason for the attack while others pin it on a violent encounter between the serpent men and a party of adventurers last summer. Yet others point to the magic wielded by Mowakana, the Lizard Wizard, as the cause... * Meanwhile adventurers have returned talking of an ancient elven settlement to the south and a ‘friendly’ elven lich (is such a thing possible?). The same group reported a dragon flying overhead near some mountains south of the White River marsh and the allied lizard man village. Perhaps those that claim to have slain the dragon were exaggerating, and they only wounded the beast... but then again, some of them now wear dragon scale armour... Could it be another dragon has arrived in the area... if so, what does that mean? * Finally there are new adventurers in town. While some are at least recognisably human, albeit from far off lands, others are strange half-man, half-beast minotaurs, washed ashore from a ship wreck. The minotaurs speak of an old enemy of theirs awakening in Mithrasia, but have not elaborated on who, or what, this enemy is. Regardless, perhaps the dreams that affected the inhabitants of Whitmouth last autumn were more than just nightmares as those grim portents seem to have reached even far off lands... Start of Winter 352 As autumn gives way to winter in Mithrasia there is a strange stillness in the air. It is as if the entire world is holding its breath, waiting for something to happen. Some of you have are having trouble sleeping. Your dreams are filled with images of fire and darkness, destruction and blood. Perhaps they relate to the recent raids on outlying villages but to those of you attuned to the rhythms of nature, you think you can feel something ancient stirring, some primal force awakening from a deep slumber. Meanwhile the religious among you ponder whether this is a warning from your deities, some foretelling of things to come. In either case the dreams are not yours alone. Perhaps it is simply too much talk around tankards of ale in the Wyvern’s Rest. Talk of shadows, and serpents, and dragons... 66 Start of Autumn 352 As summer draws to an end, Whitmouth is much changed from a year ago. Of particular note: * The cathedral foundations are finished and walls are under construction. * A satellite village has sprung up a days travel from the town at the site of Robard's Crossing, a new bridge across the White River. * More farms are also under development atop the cliffs behind Whitmouth, and the marshland along the White River is being drained to aid travel inland. * Finally, a group of adventurers has started to work on bettering the defences of Whitmouth in case war (or Xeno :P) descends upon the town. Start of Summer 352 Start of Spring 351 Start of Winter 351 This appears to be the first season update So, another season passes in Mithrasia. Several expeditions were undertaken during Autumn: one to the Temple of the Serpent God where loot was obtained; one to address the Goblin threat, turning them, if not to allies, at least to no longer being enemies; one explored more of the White Delta, uncovering the remains of a wrecked ship near its mouth. Tales of these adventures have been heard in the Wyvern's Rest over a tankard of ale, and I recommend you seek more of these tales there. One final expedition investigated sightings of a strange ship near the island northwest of Whitmouth. Of this last group none of the surviving adventurers have spoken of their expedition (alas Steve the Paladin did not return), but no one could fail to notice that the mountains at the south of the island have erupted in fire, turning the night sky red, Even now the peaks continue to smoke, and ash falls on Whitmouth when the wind blows from the nor'west. Regardless, winter has now come to Mithrasia. Here in the north it appears quite mild and several adventurers are already proposing expeditions to explore more of this new land... Will you be on them? Category:Actual Play Category:GM Category:General Category:History